


Black as Day and brightest night

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Dwarf-drakes and the attractive Runt [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bilbo is So Done, Fantastic Racism, Female Bilbo, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thorin's company are all dwarf-drakes, everyone except the rare maidens are dragons, or in this case fanatical profiling, unbetaed, with this profiling bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: Its tough being  B. "Bellatrix" Bilba Baggins. Isn't that a tongue twister?





	

                          I was always told by my mother a true dragon amongst Akravias's kin (think retractable armor, eyes with whites in them, irises that glow brighter when angry and multicolored fire oh and the whole walking through walls thing) that being polite and expecting guests all the time is a good thing. I was well known throughout the Shire for having a kind heart and knowing when to kick someone in the right direction also know when to light a fire under their ass metaphorically speaking of course. Always be prepared for absolutely anything. Even if that means a bunch of strangers are being served by myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        My father Bungo was the Great Fire-drake of the East  related to Argyro the Silver of the Far East, he still is with my mother by his side I think I'll go visit them in year or so. Lets just say I didn't have the best childhood because of my Uncle Vernoasl our supposed 'hatchlingsitter'. I was the eldest of my clutch of four my younger sisters were identical to me in every way except I took pride in cleaning my scales taking care of my feathers so every wing beat is silent like a barn owl. My wings are feathered and I have two pairs of wings like all of Akravias's number the three horns on my cheek near my mouth the top most bent upwards towards the sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 Typically dragons who aren't halfbreeds in Akravias's linage only have these cheek horns everything else varies widely eye color pupil shape you name it a few don't even have the typical feathers on their wings but drake membranes. I was a Runt of my group but that's not a reason for my uncle throwing a two year old hatchling who has yet to have her baby teeth come in down the  mountain. That hatchling he threw down the mountainside was me. I was found by Akravias crying my eyes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                              Other drakes like Elven-drakes the graceful little dickheads their men can be are very prejudiced against Runt's then again so are Dwarven-drakes some could argue even greater than those of the elves. Here their wasn't that kind of problem yeah I still had issues finding a life-mate but at least I wasn't barred from mating at all through a system of brothel like clubs which hold "The Mating" every four years of which every unmated pair could find a mate the bond created during that time would last for many years. It's lovely other than the over use of drugs, alcohol, strobe lights, a disco ball (which is really unnecessary if you ask me), and a lot of dancing. Something to do with a mating dance it varies from person to person and usually they try different dances for different people before they find the right one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        I was only allowed to watch as punishment for my scales being scorched by accident during my first full single scale molt a scale molt usually is like a snake skin molt which stops when you turn ten. I was twenty when my scales caught on fire during my first life-mate ritual. After that I was barred from finding a life-mate at all which hurt even more because I could feel him I knew that he was alive I could tug at that whisker thin thread. I knew it was their it just became stronger recently after I reached my majority and flew the nest officially. That was just a few months ago I wanted to go and find out who that was but I was afraid that I would be killed if I was spotted flying in dwarf-drake territory again. Dwarven-drakes are harder to read predictably and it took a lot out of me to remain invisible for a prolonged period of time and I never could go through solid objects without a life threatening situation so I couldn't risk it without being spotted. The elven-drakes would shoot me down then rape me because that's what Runt's are used for of any gender bedwarmer, sexual relief, prostitutes that are basically sex slaves to their elven master. I think Elrond at one point had an entire harem of seventy runts before he married and after she left they found themself needing to comfort him emotionally when he was at their weakest.

 

 

Elven-drakes  are unique because they are silent flyers but oddly they have the same wing type that dwarven-drakes do except their wings are slotted capable of creating or nullifying lift its like the theory of Wake Turbulance. Their wings are built like a birds without needing weathers the slots acts as individual feathers instead of normal bat-like wing membranes. Being able to become a near solid mass without being actually being part of the same piece of unseparated skin beings that its makeup and their ability control the air currents like that is nothing short of extraordinary doesn't mean anything to us. We Hobbit-dragons have a long standing distrust of any and all elves who are known to pick off our children and smash eggs because they are seen as a threat to their dominance, their ears also are coral like looking like a mix of branching coral and vaguely leaf like. Because of their prideful nature and tendency to eat our kin is causes us to live in large communal nests where no elves are allowed out of fear for the safety of our young and tend to eject or kill any elf intruders. Elf-drakes are highly territorial and seem to be under the impression that they are at the top of the food chain which is incorrect they just are fucked up. We tend to get really angry over that and go on a rampage we can pick out the exact scent of who did what very easily which means in our wake you have people who will do anything for revenge and we only partake in feasting on the charred flesh of those who were involved and leave their children to rot.

 

 

         With our scale have a snake skin like dragon scale molt twice a year before you reach ten (snakes shed everything in one go even their eye lids imagine that only in dragon form) after your ten years old you drop scales during the molt an new scales await under them fully developed ,but still soft. It takes two hours for them to harden and it takes three weeks for them to develop their full stripes or rosettes. It's actually not as complex as it sounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              I didn't expect a pile of dwarf-drakes to appear one by one all types and shapes however the biggest of them was a certain Thorin oakenshield his scales were the deepest blue shined unlike anything that I've ever seen the underbelly and chest was silver as were his majestic horns and brown greying locks. His eyes were slitted like a drakes and a pale blue they all seemed to like wearing cloaks and leathers as well on top of the supplies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    "Come in." He would have coming in anyway I saw it though his friends seemed to react with a snide look on their faces before they realized my  gender. I think but that weird almost surprised annoyed look on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Bond bothering you uncle?"The silvery blue blond haired one known as Fili asked the drake. His brown haired bluish brother looking at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Its unusual to be bonded with someone you don't know but One's are typically like that." Balin said as I brought the dwarf his dinner he made a silly request (erm demand actually).

 

 

 

 

 

             "You'll eat what I cook or you can go hungry Master Thorin, your choice." I snapped when he told me what he wanted. "This isn't a bar or a restaurant where you can order the barmaid around however you want, Vayul Oodor Ike Gran mutanya."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "What does that mean?" Dwalin growled standing from his chair hands on the table defensive and glowering at me. He had taken insult to me complimenting them opps.

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Vayul Oodor means denali which can be translated further into Great King. Ikh is under in our tongue. Gran mutanya is great mountain. I'm not really good at the southwestern dialect yet. Denali also refers to the great elk constellation or elk in general not really sure why the western folk revere them so much." He looked at me intently I looked a bit sheepish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "What brought that on? You never flirt unless its with the neighbor down the street." Gandalf tease I glared at him so darkly he had to look away. The neighbor down the street was going to marry me but he dumped me at the altar. You see in the Shire we don't bar people from mating or finding a life-mate because of something they couldn't control. Everyone else minus the mannish-dragons did this the mannish-dragon also have a almost symbiotic relationship with the maidens and their kin they adore providing for them though not every mannish-dragon is like that in Andor and Gondor it seems to be so. Mannish-dragons are omnivorous like us our cousins the hobbit-dragons except we are a bit more violent when it comes to avenging those who kill our offspring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Everyone knows he likes fucking the batwinged goats so why bother when I would rather be fishing." I joked rather bitterly. For a moment Thorin felt something before groaning head in his hands with a very bad head ache.  Balin tried his best to comfort his old friend it wasn't working it seemed to be bad so I might have got him something stronger than ale some scotch or his choice of thirty year old whiskey.

 

 

 

 

 

          "Thanks."The older drake said as I smiled kindly at him he seemed surprised that he wasn't the only species to decide to stand on two legs surprisingly I took a liking to clothes like all of hobbit-dragons. Its almost a fetish I swear the feel of cloth on scale its amazingly comforting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "I have too much alcohol as it is running a brewery in Bywater amongst my many other fields  I have somehow inherited. Take whatever you want for the road should you wish it but don't drink too much in one night our alcohol may be a bit weaker but the proof packs a wallop though our meed has the tendency to give elves a hangover for two weeks."I joked lightly.  Just as the desserts were done cooling I went to set them out I wasn't sure how they would react. My father hates anything that isn't meat that's typical for a great fire-drake they can't stand non-meat it tastes like bland food otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"ARe...are those blackberry's?"Thorin breathed did he look almost reverent?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Blackberry custard pie and blackberry tarts." I said Thorin looked like he was about to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

His headache came back with some strength causing him to grind his teeth in pain. I looked at him worried I could take away pain I've done it before it was actually something I got as 'extra' for being a hybrid a bonus if you will. I went over to his side as he growled in pain trying to suppress a gasp I touched his arm my talons lightly touched his arm and I took away his pain causing temporary black veins to run through my hand and arm. He looked at me shocked and surprised relaxing as he half turned to me completely at a loss for words he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I backed away turning from him as curled up in my warm chair near the old fireplace and began to song write its unlikely my band will get back together after the last set of crazy fans tried to kill us.

"You failed to mention she could take away pain Gandalf." He mentioned as I heard him open the bottle.

 

 

 

 

"I didn't know she could do that."Gandalf murmured.

 

 

 

 

"You want her to come?"Ori the blond scaled dwarf-drake asked coming to get me.

 

 

 

 

"Yes,"

 

 

 

"But she's female and she isn't trained in combat."

 

 

 

 

"I seriously doubt that, Runt's as compact as they may be are exceptional fighters the elves just see them as sex slaves to be used for beauty and comfort alone any that are ugly are tossed out being culled from ever mating with anyone. Unfortunately the process which is used is crude and usually involves them flying off and eventually bleeding out if they aren't picked off by orc-slayers first." Gloin said. He was right orcs take a certain pleasure in using magic to fill the drakes and dragons with an unnatural lust for gold to the point of worship, they often enslave dragons from a very young age if they can very few dragons actually were subject to enslavement however eventually all dragons regain their original mind and personality and turn on the ugly beasts. Even for earth walking flightless beasts that are known to hate everyone and endanger the entirety of middle earth by aiding Sauron. Being his slaves like the White wizard (we suspect him to be playing both sides for the moment).

 

 

 

"Considering this why don't we ask her?" They mentioned after coming to a lengthy terms in their native tongue discussing matters which they didn't want me to here and I cared little for it.

 

 

 

"Mistress would you care to join us?" the bowl cut shy one named Ori with a love for knitting (he smelled of wool). I nodded putting down the songwriting book and clicking my pen closed with a simple motion with my thumb. Yes surprise we have thumbs get over it.

 

 

 

"Y...you look like an angel from the old stories mistress, your very lovely." Ori complimented me. I blushed at the compliment.

 

 

 

"Thank you Mister Ori was it?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"I don't get complimented nearly enough."

 

 

 

"You should not everyone has as many colors in their scales as you do." Dwalin mentioned well he would know he caught me naked when I answered the door. My scales were green, red and orange tastefully blending in with splotches all over my body changing with the seasons become brighter in the summer months and more showy my underbelly was a silver color. My rosettes were decorated on my chest, forearms, legs my stripes were either softly colored and didn't have hard lines or did they're color was blue and gold changing colors again with the seasons. After a scale molt their return would take three to four weeks to fully appear after which the weakness in my scales would be fully hardened and I would return to my normal diet of omnivorous foods. My ears could move unlike many drakes and dragons Hobbit-dragons had this skill by nature to avoid any mishaps in the communal underground nests.

 

 

 

My gracile tail was arrowhead shaped like those of Akravias's number always did in some form or the other my spikes lined my back down to the base of my tail from the nape of my neck down the center of my back between my wings. These spikes wire like armored slates and helped power up my most powerful flames they created a weird almost charging buzzing noise as the flames made them glow from the tail tips core of the spikes themselves eventually making my ribs glow rarely and the scales around my nose before being unleashed onto anyone. I had a batlike tail flap near the base of my tail it offered me stability in flight also making it easier to make hard turns on a dime.

 

 

 

"You okay master Thorin?" I asked their leader at the head of the table.

      " Its just Thorin, Mistress Baggins yes thank you dinner was delicious by the way."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's always good to here someone enjoys my cooking father couldn't eat dessert." I said. Kili asked him something specifically that I couldn't make out.

 

 

 

 

 

"Its like someone purposefully plucking the wrong strings of a harp to give me a headache. Or pulling back a bow string without a arrow." Thorin answered his nephew. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you have any experience in fighting?" the tan and blue colored Drake asked with the mustache braids Fili I believe his name was.

 

 

 

"Tons against which species?"I asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Well I got into a fight with the iron hills Dwarf-drakes for stealing away a few eggs they were intact which is something and is probably the only reason I didn't kill them and roast them. I returned the eggs back to the nest before they came after me dragging me back after which their was a big snarling match and well I'm not allowed in those hills on the pains of death. I have been shot down by the elves at least a dozen or more times just because they were bored and needed a fuck buddy the bolos they use have this paralytic thing on the ropes which means if you get free you won't get very far. I've been raped by thirteen elves sometimes all taking their turns before moving on leaving me their till I regain feeling to my limbs." I mentioned not the best memories. The dwarves got all quiet and stoney faced Thorin dug his claws into his palm as he bit his upper lip. They all seemed livid silently though.

 

 

 

"If it wasn't for Rasagast I wouldn't have survived that last encounter with the elves they wanted a bit more than sex, they were hungry for hobbit meat even if I wasn't full hobbit." I mentioned the dwarves seemed flat out disgusted. Did they not know that this was actually quite common? Which is why elves are held under strict supervision should they enter the shire.

 

 

 

"Disgusting." Bofur the floppy eared hatted drake spat.

 

 

 

"Is this going to be a problem should we need to go to Lord Elrond?"

 

 

 

"No, but if he tries anything don't hold against me if I either rip off his tail or wings if he pulls anything. Daddy always said that a downed dragon is a dead dragon. I believe that was true at least in my case." I said bitterly as Balin handed me the contract.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You have nice handwriting Balin." I complimented this surprised him as I read through the contract before taking a nib pen and signing it in blue ink because well the black ink dried up last week.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you, and welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Make no mistake I'm not in it for the treasure or glory but if you push me too far I will be gnawing on your bones for the next decade." I hissed giving them a grave warning I would not dare repeat. It shook them to their core. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I had this idea in my head for a while chapter 1 of a series of 1 shots dedicated to this. Its engloious. Hard to write but totally worth it.  
> The wings of the elves look a lot like the Great Leonopteryx or "toruk, the last shadow" from James Cameron's Avatar.


End file.
